


Where Did All The Good Times Go?

by AncientRabbitHabit



Category: Everyman HYBRID, EverymanHYBRID
Genre: Character Death, Child Death, Fairmount, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncientRabbitHabit/pseuds/AncientRabbitHabit
Summary: Corenthal and Roberts lose their children to a sickness caused by Mr. Slim





	Where Did All The Good Times Go?

Evan was the first to go. 

Corenthal remembered holding him in his arms, as the small child coughed up that liquid of black. As he sobbed quietly as to not disturb the childs suffocating body. 

Jeff was second. 

He shushed his withering body through his sobbing. Jeff, so small with so much left to see, died, held so close to corenthals chest. So close that Roberts had to pry the child away, to give Jeff a proper burial. 

 

“please don't take him away. I don't want to let him go.”

Roberts sighed deeply, the tears building up like an overflowing river. 

 

Vinnie was third. 

 

“Dad?” the small child coughed out. 

 

“shhh.. Shhh… Save your strength. Please hold on. “

 

Minutes passed and suddenly, the bright, brown eyed child he had come to love was gone. Gone like Evan and Jeff. And he had to come to terms that they would never come back. 

 

And then little Stephanie perished last.

How much could two men take? 

 

Days passed. 

 

Weeks passed. 

 

And after a month had passed, Roberts and Corenthal had finally gathered enough strength to go through the children's things. They had gathered enough strength to go through their room, and pack everything away. 

 

Corenthal was never a crier. But since the passing of his children, that's all him and Roberts did these days. And as soon as he went through their clothes, he could practically  _ smell _ them. 

Corenthal started sobbing. 

He pressed the clothing to his face, sobbing into it. 

 

“christ, they're actually gone. ” he whispered silently. “I can't believe they're gone. “

 

The drawings were hard too. The drawings the kids had spent hours on, of hilltops and butterflies. Of frogs and moths and dogs and cats and everything they had seen. Though, the tall, faceless man had no business being in his children's art. The cause of their demise, right Infront of his eyes, drawn on paper. 

 

He wanted to scream. 

 

Of  _ course  _ they had seen him. The beast him and Roberts spent years of their life studying. Countless hours of research. Wasted hours in college. Spent hours of adulthood, all dedicated to researching the creature. 

And the kids had seen it. The kids  _ knew _ . 

Corenthal left the kids room, and walked up to Roberts, surprising him with a hug. A hug so very tight. And he sobbed. 

“oh hun… Where did all the good times go?”


End file.
